


Dark King

by bela013



Series: Prompting at Tumblr [23]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roose is the Night King</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark King

She knew what he was the moment she laid eyes on him. He was like in the stories she hear all the way back in Asshai. No matter what his bastard did to her king, nothing mattered now.  _He_  was here, and no light will ever come back. The king in his own right, the only king she could have now, for night was darker than ever and only the king of terrors could protect her.

Like the white ones beyond the wall he stood in the winter castle. He was a walking prophecy.

_When night meets winter._

She did the only thing she could. She bowed at his feat.

_Not even death will want you._

As the the thick red velvet robe she wore hit the frozen ground, she made her last living choice.

_And only the song of ice and fire will be sang._

She will the only light in the night that never ends.


End file.
